


Thoughts Are Never Resting

by PaintedNerd



Series: 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedNerd/pseuds/PaintedNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was pissed. In fact, he was so far beyond pissed. </p><p>20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge - Angry Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts Are Never Resting

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the 20 OTP Kiss Challenge~  
> Now with angry make outs (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Stiles was **pissed**. In fact, he was so far beyond pissed. Like there was a line in the sand, that was labelled ‘pissed’. Stiles was so far past that line that the line was a dot now.

He stormed into Deaton’s clinic, slamming the door viciously behind him, glass rattling in the window. Isaac flinched back from the loud noise. Had Stiles been in his normal frame of mind he would apologize to the pup but right now he was a man on a mission. He burst through the door where he knew Derek would be being patched up. 

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?!” Stiles bellowed. 

Derek flinched away from the noise before letting out a small pained noise as he pulled his nearly healed wounds. 

“Stiles… I’m… What are you-“ Derek stammered. 

“No. No, you shut up. I can’t believe you!” Stiles yelled, arms flailing in the air nearly knocking Scott round the head “I thought you were dead Derek! You go charging off like a… like a fucking bloodhound or something. You don’t tell anyone where you are or where you’ve gone!” 

Derek glanced quickly at Scott to see him slowly leaving the room along with Deaton. Derek angled his body towards Stiles and placed his feet on the floor. Stiles was livid, yelling at Derek for everything and anything under the sun, barely making sense in his anger, arms still flailing like one of those inflatable things outside car washes. Stiles barely even noticed Derek coming closer to him. 

“And another thing-“ Stiles started, being cut off when Derek pressed his lips to his. Stiles was unresponsive for a few seconds, before roughly grabbing Derek’s dark hair and pulling him closer, kissing him back with ferocity. Their tongues slid against each other, both desperately clutching to one another. Stiles’ hands were still wound in Derek’s hair, whilst Derek’s grabbed handfuls of Stiles’ arse cheeks through his jeans, pulling their bodies so close together there wasn’t any air between them. The kisses turned into nipping kisses, Derek pulling Stiles’ lower lip with him as he pulled away for them both to draw deep gasping breaths into their lungs. 

Derek trailed his lips down Stiles neck, biting during his descent and leaving love bites in his wake. Stiles roughly pulled Derek’s head back to his lips and threw himself in to their fevered making out, soft wet noises and pleasured moans around each other’s tongues. 

As Derek went to lift Stiles up, his brain clouded by lust he pulled on the newly healed skin on his side. Derek pulled back with a groan, hand stroking over the scarring skin with a hiss. Stiles pulled back, lips swollen and slick, beard burn and purpling love bites decorating his mole spattered throat. Just as Derek went to open his mouth to apologize, to explain why he did what he did, Scott knocked loudly on the door. 

“Are you both done?” Scott asked loudly, head popping round the door with a hand covering his eyes. 

Stiles turned to Derek and murmured to him “This isn’t over Sourwolf. You have a lot of grovelling to do. I expect breakfast in bed. And sex. Lots of sex,”

**Author's Note:**

> Now whether or not to add a chapter of Derek making it up to Stiles (ʘ‿ʘ✿)
> 
> For the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge:  
> http://iriarty.tumblr.com/post/43578137224/20-day-otp-kiss-challenge


End file.
